


In All The Goth Joints...

by Yukito



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Krissy is on a hunt and finds something she wasn't expecting.





	In All The Goth Joints...

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover fic based on a pan-fandom RP OTP

The club itself should have been a hint to any hunter worth a grain of salt. It had a gothic theme and served food named ridiculous things like ‘death burgers’ and ‘satanic fries.’ It was trying really hard to be edgy, but the owner of the establishment bought into it way too much. There were four people missing in the town so far and the only thing all four of the had in common was they all frequented the nigh club. That was how Krissy found herself there, dressed in black with a fake nose ring and a lame wallet chain like she was from the 1990s. 

She ordered a drink and found an empty table near the back where she could watch the room. Some of the people here were definitely just looking to hook up, but she had been hunting vampires long enough that the predatory look vampires had for their mark was definitely different from the one someone who was simply hungry for an orgasm gave. 

The first half hour was uneventful and then a skinny, nerdy looking boy approached the bar. She couldn’t tell more about the guy because his back was turned, but she was fairly positive the kid had to have given a fake ID to get inside. Technically, so had she, but she was here on business. Soon after the kid went to the bar, he was approached by a beautiful blonde.

Krissy’s senses went off almost automatically. The girl looked about two levels out of the kid’s league, for one, and the girl offered to buy the drink too. About ten minutes later and the woman was leading the kid out toward the back and Krissy was not too far behind them.

As she stepped out into the alleyway, she heard the guy screamed for help. She took off down the side of the building and pulled out her machete when she rounded the corner. In a swift movement, the woman’s head was taken right off, leaving the poor kid to suddenly have to try to hold up a headless body. The kid failed and fell to the ground with a dead vampire on top of him.

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to leave with strange women?” Krissy walked over to haul the dead body off of the boy. She was half way when she noticed who was under the heavy dead weight. “…Merry?”

“Hey Babe.”

She almost dropped the body back on him, but managed to roll the vampire off of Merry and help him up before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his stupid smiling face. Of course Merry would greet her with a smile like that even after he almost got eaten alive. 

When Krissy pulled back, she had so many questions. “How are you even here? Did you come here on purpose? Are you okay?”

Merry’s smile just widened. “I waited for a while for you to come back after you left, but you didn’t, so I took matters into my own hands.”

Krissy tried to process that, but it was hard when she just wanted to kiss him more. She hadn’t let go of him yet, choosing to keep hold so he couldn’t disappear on her. “How did you even find me?”

“Are you kidding? I just checked the paper. This place had ‘vampire problem’ all over it.”

This time she did manage to process it. “You’re saying you came here because you were pretty sure there were vampires and that I’d come and… did you put yourself in harms way on purpose?”

“Maybe?”

Krissy pushed his shoulder. “Merry Maccullum! What if I wasn’t even around?”

“But you were.”

Krissy looked at his smiling face and shook her head, but she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips either. Dammit, she had missed him so much. She caught his mouth in a kiss as she went up on her tip toes. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. 

“I missed you.” He whispered against her lips.

“I missed you too.” 

Krissy kissed him again and then let her lips speak against his own. “I owe you three months.”

“Owe me?”

She smirked and reached for his hand. “Come on. I’ll catch you up at the hotel.”

Her expression held promises there that sent a shiver down Merry’s spine. He smiled and followed happily.


End file.
